


Seaside Adventures

by inkonmyflowers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Ocean, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, that's it really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkonmyflowers/pseuds/inkonmyflowers
Summary: “Eren?- Yeah?- … Thank you for always taking the time to come here with me."
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Seaside Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> It is I again, coming with a new EreMin oneshot! I figured I hadn't posted any oneshots in a while, so I decided to write this one to warm our hearts :)
> 
> By the way, this oneshot was inspired by the song "Seaside Adventures" by tiffi, I suggest you go listen to it to really get the vibes ^^
> 
> Enjoy ^^

Eren and Armin’s seaside adventures were always something special.

That one was no exception to the rule. After having spent the afternoon lazily tanning on the sand, playing around building sandcastles and bathing in the ocean, they were now watching the sun setting before hitting the road back home. Well, at least Eren was - Armin was too busy looking for shells on the shore, and the brunet was lovingly observing him. Just like on their first visit to the ocean when they were kids, the blond always had to look for special seashells to bring back home, which he would then declare as their family heirlooms.

After watching him for a while, he went up to Armin, circled his waist with his arms and pulled him flush against his chest, feeling him leaning into him and resting his head against his shoulder. He looked over the blond’s shoulder and saw that he was holding a pretty big, shiny seashell.

“What’s that?

\- A new addition to my collection.” He held it up in front of Eren’s eyes. “Look, it’s so shiny! It will look awesome on my desk! I can already imagine it with all the other ones, it’s probably one of the biggest ones I’ve found.

\- Isn’t your desk already full of shells? Not to mention you “decorated” every room of the house with them. I feel like we’re getting invaded.

\- Come on. One more won’t hurt. And it’s so pretty and special!

\- Mmh, just like you.”

Eren flipped Armin around and laid his left hand on his cheek as he looked into his eyes. His face was covered in summer freckles and the sunset light made his blue eyes shine with a special kind of spark, the one that came with their trips to the ocean, the one that always managed to drive Eren crazy and make him think _‘Holy shit. This is the man I want to spend my life with.’_

The brunet leaned down to kiss him, smiling as he tasted salt on his soft lips. Kisses were probably one of the only things that he could never get tired of and that felt better than a weekly day at the ocean.

Armin buried his face in his chest as they parted and nuzzled Eren’s neck as they both gently swayed to the rhythm of the waves.

“Eren?

\- Yeah?

\- … Thank you for always taking the time to come here with me.

\- Don’t thank me for that.” He kissed Armin’s nose. “Our ocean trips are really special to me too, you know…

\- I sometimes feel a little bratty for asking to come to the same place over and over…

\- Please don’t. As I said, I really like coming here with you. I get to see you being all happy, and excited, and shirtless-

\- _Eren._

\- Sorry. Not my fault that you look so damn good.”

Both laughed. Eren then grabbed Armin’s free hand, spun him around, and made them move to walk along the shore - their tradition to end their beach days. The sky gave them an absolutely stunning view: the dark blue clouds were progressively covering up the few smothers of orange, yellow and purple that the sunset had left here and there to replace them with a deep indigo hue. A few stars were visible, starting to paint constellations across night.

He soon noticed that his husband was slightly shivering; it was getting a little cold after all, as the sun wasn’t there to warm them anymore.

“Let’s go home, you look like you’re cold and we forgot to bring sweaters.

\- But I don’t want the day to end yet…” He pouted. “We’re having so much fun!

\- Hmm… Okay, how about this: I drive you home, we take a shower, get some pizza and watch a movie, and then cuddle to end the day. How does that sound?”

Armin stood on his tippy toes and gave him a small peck on the lips.

“Absolutely fantastic. How do you always manage to find the best ideas?

\- Hehe, I guess I just know my husband well."

He pressed a kiss on his cheek and pulled him closer to him as a feeling of warmth and pure happiness envelopped them.

Yeah, seaside adventures were always special to them...


End file.
